Moscow Kremlin
''Back to Moscow hub'' Overview The Moscow Kremlin (which is usually referred to as just "The Kremlin" by the game's playerbase) is a large, impending fortress located in the heart of the historic core of the city. Historically, the Kremlin has always been the home of the ruling class of Russia, serving as base for Russia's government before the events of the Re-Enchantment, and as the home of the Tsar before the events of the Russian revolution of 1917. Despite how drastically the rest of the city of Moscow was affected during the events of the Re-Enchantment, the Kremlin is still as an impregnable fortress as always - even after suffering significant damage in political turmoil that took place alongside the Re-Enchantment. Because of this, the Kremlin is where the most high-ranking and respected members of the Kapotnya Bratva (the Russian Mafia) reside. Missions involving the Kremlin invariably be high level end-game content, comparable to end-game dungeon raids in *Word of Warcraft*. Players will need to equip their best cold resistance gear and get into groups strong enough to deal with the Kapotnya Bratva's fiercest members in order to have the chance of obtaining some of the fabled Tsarist treasures and artefacts. The Kremlin and Moscow Although there are frequent occurrences of the Kapotnya Bratva and the bands of raiders throughout Moscow engaging in co-operation, there is still a very strict separation between the world of the heavily guarded structures such as the Kremlin, the Moscow Metro and Saint Basil's Cathedral, and the world of the general urban area. While these fortified locations are very well organised and the inhabiting communities are very tight-knit and unwelcoming to outsiders, the chaotic urban wasteland of Moscow is equally as unwelcoming, although for different reasons entirely. Unlike what may be the case with other city zones, there is no safe zone available to players while journeying through the streets of Moscow. While the dense urban environment and deathly cold climate has kept Moscow relatively untouched by the supernatural, bands of wandering raiders are a constant, aggressive threat, attacking vulnerable looking parties on sight in a constant war for food, heat, and shelter. History When the Re-Enchantment happened, Russia, much like the rest of the world, was sent into a state of fever, turning the Russian government's usual icy, stoic stance into an anxious one. Networks of communication across the world went down, Russia could no longer communicate and organise it's military effectively across it's vast land. Taking advantage of the political chaos and lack of military focus that the Re-Enchantment caused, the Kapotnya Bratva saw fit to execute their plan to overthrow the current system of government in an event that came to be known in local history as "The Storming of the Kremlin". It is currently unknown what happened to the serving President during the events of the uprising. There are several rumours and theories that players might hear from NPCs on this topic, such as: fleeing to a different company; silently stepping down from his role in government, becoming a high-ranking member of the Kapotnya Bratva full time - as many members of government did; or having been killed during The Storming of the Kremlin.